Shattered
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: An story about the friendship between Hecate Hardbroom and Pippa Pentangle from the first time they talked until the friendship ended. What if Hecate had not been entirely truthful? This is my take on it. Very slight romance. Worst Witch Reboot 2017.


A/N - Hello everyone. I have another oneshot here and this is the longest one I have ever written. This is about Hecate Hardbroom and Pippa Pentangles unlikely friendship in the new 2017 reboot of The Worst Witch. It describes the friendship from when they became friends until when their friendship ended. There is very slight romance so if you don't like that don't read but it really is slight. Lastly this takes place during their first year of college so they are about 17 years old. I hope you enjoy review I would love to know what you think.

* * *

Shattered

It was an lovely spring day and the first year college students at Weirdsister College were sitting in their potions class listening to their lecturer drone on. Most of the students were half asleep wishing they could be out in the sunshine until they heard the word 'Assignment;.

"I will be placing you in pairs after our last disaster where you all picked your partners" he said glancing at an group of boys referencing to when two boys had nearly managed to somehow burn the place down and then he glanced back at his class as he started to read out the names of who was partnered with who.

"Hecate Hardbroom and Pippa Pentangle" the man said. Both girls looked up at their teacher and said "what!?" in unison.

"You will work together or I will fail you instantly" he replied not even glancing up. The two girls glanced at each other in shock as the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson.

The two girls who had been partnered together were different in every way possible. Pippa was blonde, sweet, kind, funny and was always giggling, she was an huge girly girl who wore dresses and skirts and was in pink nearly everyday, the girl was very popular and had an large group of friends. Hecate was brunette, moody, unapproachable and rude, she hated pink or anything girly and was obsessed with work and pretty much nothing else mattered to her, she had few friends who were not really friends just people she were civil with and was definitely not popular.

The two girls started heading out the classroom. Pippa approached the other girl cautiously.

"Well I guess we best do this and work together, I can't afford to fail" Pippa said.

"Yes, I take pride in my grades, meet me at the library at six tonight and we can start to discuss it" Hecate said as she started to walk away before she heard someone telling her to wait. She turned slowly clutching her potions book to her chest as she looked at the blonde.

"We have an library where is it?" Pippa asked.

"Are you being serious?" Hecate asked raising an eyebrow.

"Deadly, I always do my work in my room so I have never been" Pippa said.

"Well...its on the third floor at the end of the corridor" Hecate said as Pippa nodded and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Hecate was sat in the library and glanced at the clock. Pippa was ten minutes late she tutted as she went back to writing when she was nearly pushed onto the floor when someone pushed her from behind. She looked up seeing the popular girl.

"Sorry I still need to work on my landing when transporting" she said as Hecate rolled her eyes. Pippa went and sat down opening an bag and pulling out an iced doughnut. Hecate looked up watching her.

"Want some?" Pippa asked cheerfully.

"Food is not allowed in the library" Hecate said.

"Well that is stupid, what if I get hungry as I am studying" the blonde said taking an bite of the doughnut.

"Then leave and come back" Hecate said her pen hovering above the paper as she looked at the girl. She hated popular girls who cared about boys and judged you on looks. It was one of her worst nightmares to have to work with an popular girl. The blonde didn't listen and carried on eating.

"So what are we going to do our assignment on?" she asked the other girl.

"How should I know you are the smart one" she said. Hecate glanced up at her.

"I am not doing your work too" she replied as the girl ate icing of her fingers.

"Well you pick the topic and I will just help" she said. Hecate was growing annoyed why did she have to work with this irritating blonde?

"I wouldn't frown so much if I were you your face might stick" Pippa said. She didn't particularly like the teenager either she was so boring all she ever did was study and nothing else but Pippa was going to change that.

"Hey why don't we go to my room to do it, I really don't like it in here it is too quiet" Pippa said.

"It's supposed to be quiet so we can work" she said.

"Well I want another doughnut" the blonde said standing up and grabbing the girls arm before she transported.

* * *

"My books...my bag...I have to go back" Hecate said as they appeared in Pippa's dorm room.

"No offense I doubt anyone would want an bag of books" she said as Hecate looked around the room that was decorated in pink with an disgusted look.

"Chill out will you, don't you ever have fun?" Pippa asked

"I didn't come to college to have 'fun' I came to study" Hecate said as the other girl stood up going to an drawer.

"I am bored of working" she said

"How you didn't do anything" Hecate replied rudely. The girl turned to her.

"You know you stress to much its bad for your health let me help you" she said as she opened the small packet of face mask she was holding.

"Don't touch me with that" she glared backing away.

"It relives tension and leaves your skin soft" she said as she started to paint the green face mask onto the other girls face. She responded by fidgeting.

"Keep still!" Pippa said

"I don't like it, it's scratchy" Hecate complained

"Do you ever stop moaning?" Pippa asked as she carried on painting the face mask on nearly covering the girls face. The girl was not an good model she would not stay still.

"Right you have to wait an hour" she said as Hecate tutted.

"It's itchy she said as she put her hand up and rubbed some of the mask off. From the mirror across from her she could see an red rash on her cheek.

"What have you done to me?" she shouted as she ran to the bathroom in the dorm room she was in and started to wash the mask off.

"Oh trust you to be odd enough to be allergic to face mask" Pippa replied as she watched the other girl.

Hecate finished washing the mask off but her face was full of an red rash from her reaction. She stormed back into the bedroom.

"Is this meant to be funny?" Hecate asked

"No...i...it isn't that noticeable" Pippa said as she bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"I didn't come here to be laughed at, you know what you are impossible to work with you do your assignment I will do mine, I want to get an A not an F" she said as she transported before the other girl could respond.

* * *

Hecate was in her dorm sitting on her bed reading an book when she heard the sound of someone materialising. She looked up to see Pippa.

"What do you want?" she asked snapping the book shut.

"I didn't mean to upset you" she responded.

"Yeah right, I know what you popular people think of people like me" Hecate said.

"Do I think you are boring? Yes. Do I think you need to chill out?" Yes., but how was I supposed to know you were allergic to that face mask? It's not an very common allergy I was just trying to be nice" Pippa said.

"Why would you be nice to me?" Hecate asked as brown eyes looked into blue for the first time. Their eyes were different however, Pippa's were sparkly and full of life but there was no sparkle in Hecate's eyes, they were empty.

"I don't know..we have to work together for the next few weeks I guess it is better to be civil than scream at each other" she replied. Hecate sighed.

"Anyway I am here to make it up to you, I can cover that rash no one will even see it" she said showing her an bag with make up in.

"I don't wear make up I hate it" Hecate replied.

"Have you ever tried it?" she asked

"No" Hecate replied simply.

"Then how do you know, come on I won't go mad, I will do it natural I promise, you can't go around with your face like that" Pippa said. Hecate rolled her eyes but nodded.

Pippa worked for over an hour applying the make up gently to the girls face. Hecate kept her arms folded but didn't fidget like she had before. After the make up she took the girls hair out of the plait it was in and pulled back admiring her work. She turned the girl around to face the mirror.

Hecate widened her eyes for an minute. Her skin was less pale and the rash was not visible, her brown eyes looked bigger and defined and her lips were an very light pink. Her long dark hair was cascading down her back in waves.

"You look beautiful" Pippa said as she noticed the time. "I have to go, I will see you tomorrow" she said as she transported leaving the brunette to admire her new look. Hecate smiled to herself slightly.

* * *

It was an week later. The project was going well but the two girls were spending time together even when they weren't working they hadn't planned it they were just getting friendly. Pippa and Hecate were sat in Pippa's room. Hecate was reading her potions book as usual and Pippa was flicking through an magazine. She had the radio on in the background at an low volume. The next song started to play. 'Dancing Queen from Abba. Pippa gasped and stood up happily turning the radio up.

"I LOVE THIS SONG" she said as she picked up an hairbrush and started dancing and singing along to the song. Hecate covered her ears. She hated music. Pippa laughed and walked towards her dull friend pulling on her arm.

"Come on dance with me" she said

"I can't dance" Hecate said

"Neither can I, I am making it up as I go along, come on" she said pulling on the girl who reluctantly stood up with an moan. Hecate just stood there and Pippa grabbed her hands and started to dance.

"You work to hard have fun for once in your life" she said as Hecate rolled her eyes but danced an little.

"That's it" Pippa said with an laugh. She saw her new friend showing an hint of an smile as they danced to the song. Pippa giggled.

"See we can have fun and be serious" she said as she looked in her friends eyes and saw something she had never seen before. An sparkle of happiness. They carried on dancing Hecate laughing with her friend until they collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

* * *

Hecate had changed but so had Pippa. Hecate was an lot more laid back and not so boring. On the other hand Pippa was doing better in her schoolwork because she had been studying with Hecate. They had received an A+ on their assignment but now they were friends so they still continued to see each other they were sat in Hecate's room.

Her room was very bland and simple and tidy very different from her friends. Her friend liked to gossip and sat excitedly on the bed with her friend.

"I have news Nile River likes you, I overheard him talking about you" the blonde said.

"So?" Hecate said uninterested.

"So? This is your chance don't you want an nice boyfriend?" she asked

"I hate boys, they are immature, and stupid" she replied.

"Not all of them" Pippa said.

"95% are" Hecate said

"Alright how about an nice girlfriend if you swing that way" Pippa said.

"I don't want an girlfriend either, I don't want an relationship" Hecate said

"Why not?" Pippa asked.

"I am too busy for that" she stated causing the blonde to do something she had picked up from the brunette. Roll her eyes.

"Anyway let's forget about that" she said as she looked at her book. "We have that test tomorrow want me to test you?" Hecate asked.

"Please" Pippa said.

"Right what are the ingredients for an laughter potion" she asked keeping the book out of the blondes sight.

"Mmm, palmweed, snail shells, fireflies, spider eggs and ...one more ingredient" she said.

"Close" Hecate hinted.

"Two?" she asked. Hecate nodded.

"Yes it's frog legs" she said. Hecate made an face as if to tell her she was nearly right.

"No...frog eyes" she said as her friend nodded and...softwood" she said

"So close" Hecate said

"mmm...no...not softwood...Monkswood?" she asked as if afraid she was wrong.

"Yes, that's it" Hecate said

"I got it right" she said as she leaped on her friend hugging her taking her by surprise. But Hecate did hug back.

"Thanks Hecate, I couldn't of done it without you" she said

* * *

Pippa's popular friends were getting annoyed. They did not like the fact she was friends with someone like Hecate and she was constantly being reminded of this. Pippa sat down with an sigh as she sat at the table with her friend for lunch.

"What's up with you?" Hecate asked with an small smile.

"They are at it again, always nagging me" she moaned

"Ignore them, that's what I do" she said as Pippa opened an bottle of sprite and poured two glasses handing one to her friend. Hecate took an sip of the bubbly liquid to be polite. Hecate rarely drank fizzy drinks she only really drank water and the bubbles got stuck in her throat and she started to hiccup.

"Hic...Hic...Hic" she said covering her mouth. Pippa laughed as her friend hiccuped loudly.

"Trust you to get the hiccups" Pippa said killing herself laughing.

"They..hic...are ...hic...not...hic...stopping" she said as she tried to think of the spell to stop hiccups. Pippa was to busy laughing to help. Hecate remembered the spell and pointed her fingers at herself muttering the spell stopping the noise.

"Hiccup Hardbroom!" Pippa said laughing "That is what I will call you for now on" she told her.

"Well I might have the hiccups but at least I am not an..." she looked at the girl trying to think of an come back though there wasn't really anything to mock.

"An pipsqueak!" she retaliated.

"Pipsqueak?" Pippa asked.

"Yes look at you, you are tiny" Pippa said.

"No you are just tall for our age" Pippa laughed.

"Whatever you pipsqueak" Hecate laughed. The nicknames soon stuck.

* * *

Hecate and Pippa soon became best friends and spend an lot of time together. They were going to watch an film something Hecate despised but her friend was trying to get her interested in. Pippa went to make popcorn as Hecate tried to put the film on but she wasn't very good with technology. Pippa went over with her hands on her hips. Hecate had given up and was reading again.

"Put that down now" she demanded

"But our test tomorrow, I have not been studying for that long" Hecate said

"You will pass it perfectly and six hours is an long time" she said as she realised she had forgotten the drinks.

"Want an drink?" she asked walking to the fringe. Hecate nodded looking at her book as the other girl went to the kitchen. She was only gone for an few minutes.

"I didn't get water that is boring so I got you or" she stopped as she looked at the seat her friend was sat on. The brunette had fallen asleep with the book hanging out of her hand. Pippa giggled but left her asleep shaking her head. Hecate is probably one of the only people who would fall asleep before the film started!. Though it wasn't surprising with how much the girl studied.

* * *

Things were great. Hecate had never being someone who desired to have friends but even she will admit she loved having an friend. Pippa was barely with the popular girls now which was starting to cause problems. Hecate was waiting outside the main building for her but instead the popular girls were the ones to arrive.

"Where's Pippa?" she asked the happiness she had started to show disappearing whilst she spoke to people she hated.

"We gave her an voucher for free doughnuts she will be here soon, we wanted to talk to you" one of the girls with heavy make up said. Hecate looked at the group of four girls trying to recall their names. She knew one was Brianna but didn't know the rest.

"Go on then" Hecate said

"Why is she still hanging with you?" she asked

"I don't know she is the one who chose to not me" Hecate said

"You do realise she only pities you because you have no friends?" another said

"Even if she does, she obviously ditched you lot for me so guess what I win" she said with an smile.

"You best watch yourself!" The girl called Brianna said

"Whatever!" Hecate replied as she went of to find her friends.

* * *

Hecate walked towards her dorm room. She was going to be meeting her friend soon, Of course she could have transported but she fancied the short walk and unlocked the door. Turning on the light she gasped.

The entire room had been trashed. Ripped books were on the floor, clothes, the bed had been tipped over. Hecate ignored all that and walked over to her desk where an broken photo frame lay on top of an ripped picture. She picked up the picture in shock. Pippa who had just arrived stood in the doorway looking at the mess.

"What on earth...?" she said walking into the room. Hecate felt her eyes get wet and turned away from her clutching the picture as she started to clean things up.

"I don't know who did it, they have trashed everything all my work" she said clearly upset. Pippa walked nearer to her friend.

"It's OK we can clean it" she said trying to be positive.

"But look what they did to the photo" she said tears running down her face. Pippa had never seen Hecate cry before.

"It is alright honey I will buy you an new frame" the girl said.

"It's not the frame" Hecate said as she turned around and slid down landing so she was sitting on her bed as she started to cry. "It's the picture" she said.

"What do you mean?" Pippa said.

"It's an picture of my mother" the brunette said wiping her eyes.

"Oh well just explain what happened she probably has another copy" Pippa said.

Hecate looked up at her friend. "She's dead" she said looking down quickly. Pippa's heart sank an little she had no idea. They had never really spoke about their parents before. Pippa quickly walked over and sat next to her friend on the bed putting her arm around her as her friend cried. Hecate leaned her head on her friends shoulder.

"I didn't know..." Pippa said

"Well I don't exactly go around bragging about it" Hecate said. The girl carried on crying and Pippa rubbed her back.

"Don't cry, I will get it fixed" Pippa said.

"How...no spell will make it look the same with how it is ripped" the girl said with her head on her friends shoulder. Pippa kissed the girls head for an reason she didn't know.

"Leave it with me, don't be upset, I will sort that and you can start cleaning alright?" she asked as Hecate nodded.

* * *

Pippa went to the library and got books down trying to find an spell to fix the ripped picture but none seemed to be quite right. Until she found one in an old spell book that sounded positive.

"Pefectos peventos, picmento, picbroko, illio, allio, redone repairo!" she said wiggling her fingers over the picture which turned as good as new. She happily went back to her friend.

"Hiccup Hiccup" she said running in the room.

"Pipsqueak, pipsqueak" Hecate replied.

"Look I fixed it, you can't even tell it was ever broken" she said giving the picture to her friend. Hecate smiled happily.

"Oh Pipsqueak" she said with teary eyes as she pulled her too her kissing her on the lips before she pulled away.

"Why did I do that?" Hecate asked looking horrified. She was confused as to why she had kissed her friend.

Pippa laughed and kissed her friend back quickly before they hugged each other.

* * *

The two girls trained for the broomstick water skiing display something they were both looking forward to. Pippa loved looking in the other girls eyes which were now always shining with happiness and trust. Neither had exactly asked the other out but they found themselves kissing now and then.

"Lay of the doughnuts all I can taste is icing" Hecate said with an laugh. Pippa giggled. The two girls kissed again gently just as the popular girls walked past. One of them hit the other on the arm and pointed. The girls looked at each other walking over.

"Pippa, can we have an word?" Brianna said her hands on her hips.

Pippa rolled her eyes and nodded. "I will be right back babes" she said patting Hecate's arm.

"What?" Pippa asked.

"Have you lost your mind or something?" one of the girls asked

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Well you were just...kissing her...don't you have any shame?" Brianna asked

"Not really" Pippa shrugged.

"But you don't even like girls that way" they replied.

"Maybe I do, look it is really none of your business" Pippa said walking away going back to Hecate.

* * *

The day of the broomstick water skiing display Hecate was making her way to the event when someone pulled her into an bathroom. It was the popular friends of Pippa. They rounded up on her.

"You don't get the message do you, we trash your room" one said

"It was you lot who trashed my room?" Hecate said shocked.

"And we spoke to you and you don't get it, I thought you were meant to be smart." the popular girl said as they pushed the girl between the group of them like an toy.

"She hates you, she told us" one of the nasty girls said

"No she doesn't" she said

"You are so disgusting going around kissing her like that, I bet that is what you wanted the whole time right? You are an boring weirdo and everyone hates you, no matter how much you try to change" Brianna the worst girl shouted at her.

"It is you she is sick off" Hecate replied truthfully.

"She isn't like you she doesn't care about you or your stupid books she is just to nice to tell you to leave her alone" Brianna said.

Hecate opened her mouth to reply before she was shouted at.

"JUST LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU ARE ALWAYS THERE NO ONE WANTS YOU NO ONE LOVES YOU JUST DO EVERYONE AN FAVOUR AND GET LOST!" Brianna shouted as she pushed the brunette into the sink hard and then bend down to her.

"And just to prove my point listen to this" Brianna said holding an phone. Hecate had never had an phone but she knew some students did. Unfortunately for Hecate she had no idea you could edit videos or voices to trick someone. If she had known maybe their friendship could have been saved. Brianna clicked play and Pippa's voice came out the phone.

"Look, what am I meant to do? I can't just tell her to leave me alone and the kissing, well I just go along with it, I will try to ditch her I promise" Pippa said. If Hecate had heard the real clip she would know Pippa had actually being defending her.

"See...just get lost you stupid geek" the girls said laughing as they left the room.

Hecate returned to her room holding her hip and picked up the letter on her bedside table she had got that morning. She looked at the letter and realised it was wet as she was crying. She felt betrayed and was hurting. The last few months had been for nothing. She wrote an quick reply to the letter and sent it off.

* * *

Pippa transported to Hecate's room her eyes nearly blazing with anger as she looked at her friend.

"Hecate...did you forget about something? The broomstick water skiing display!" she said angrily. Hecate didn't look at her.

"I looked so stupid doing it by myself why didn't you come?" she asked. Hecate looked up.

"I didn't want to" she replied simply.

"We have been training for months" Pippa said though she could tell the girl was sad about something so her anger faded slightly and she walked over to her and kissed her gently though Hecate pulled away looking away from her.

"Come on Hiccup" she said

"Don't call me that" she said walking to her bed as she shoved clothes in an bag.

"What you doing?" Pippa asked at Hecate's weirdness.

"I got offered an scholarship at teacher training college I am taking it" she told her.

"But why I don't understand" she said sadly as she turned her head to look at her in the eyes. She was shocked the sparkle that had been there for months was gone meaning the girl was not happy anymore. Not happy with her.

"I was only ever nice to you" Pippa shouted her anger returning.

"Well maybe I don't want your stupid clothes or make up anymore" Hecate replied.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Pippa asked.

"Nothing I just need to move on" she said transporting away leaving the blonde stood there confused but in an way she expected her to come back.

* * *

Hecate didn't come back. She left and Pippa felt betrayed she didn't understand what had gone wrong. It was two weeks later and she was still upset. She was angry and upset and bitter. Had Hecate being playing with her the whole time? Currently she was staring into space thinking about everything as she sat with her friends.

"Earth to Pippa" someone said she looked up sadly. Her friends hadn't noticed the sparkle in her eyes had gone as well. It had gone the day Hecate had left.

"You aren't thinking about her again are you?" Brianna asked

"Why did she leave I don't understand" Pippa said.

"She is an stuck up cow, she obviously was using you, as soon as she got the scholarship the thing she most desired she forgot about you" one of Pippa's friends said. The others nodded but none told their 'friend' they had an big part in the whole thing.

"Don't talk about her like that" she said sadly.

"Why it's the truth, she left you" one of them said. Pippa put down the uneaten doughnut she had been twisting in her fingers and got up.

"Where you going?" the redhead of the group asked

"I need time alone" Pippa said sadly.

"You didn't even eat your doughnut" one said.

"I am not hungry" she said transporting to her room as she let the tears fall down her face. She sat on her bed and picked up an photo frame on her bedside table. It was an photo of her and Hecate both happy and smiling. Both full of live without an care in the world. The blonde cried and in her anger she threw the photo frame against the wall causing the glass to get shattered just how their relationship would be for so many years.

* * *

A:N/ Hope you enjoyed please review would love to know what you all think. I hope I was not too OOC I tried not to be. Is it only me who thinks of Elphaba and Glinda from Wicked when I think of these two as friends? I keep imagine Pippa singing Popular.


End file.
